Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Fic SH, spesial untuk ulang tahun Sasuke. Sasuke menyimpan perasaan cinta pada teman dekatnya, Hinata. Ia tak berani mengutarakan perasaannya itu pada Hinata yang terlewat lugu, lalu bagaimana jika Hinata tiba-tiba ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahunnya dengan menyusun rencana kencan dirinya dengan seorang artis girlsband terkenal seperti, K-Angel. (Hinata dan Sasuke seorang model)


_**Naruto belong to Mashashi kshimoto.**_

 ** _This FF is mine, rewrite._**

 ** _Pairing: Hinata Sasuke_**

 ** _Jangan pernah takut melangkah, hadapilah kesedihanmu._**

* * *

Juli adalah bulan yang identik dengan kata hangat, tetapi cuaca hati seorang lelaki bermarga Uchiha selalu terasa beku, padahal di bulan inilah ia mendapati anugerah kehidupan.

Apa jadinya jika Uchiha Sasuke mulai merasakan Juli yang hangat bisa merubah kebekuan hatinya. Mungkin ini bukan sekedar anugerah kelahiran tapi juga anugerah cinta. Bukankah cinta selalu bisa menyeimbangkan segalanya, bahkan cinta juga bisa merubah segalanya.

Kisah ini dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan seseorang berparas cantik yang telah mencuri hatinya. Sosok cantik yang telah menyembunyikan keberaniannya, membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak berani jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia bertahan dengan cintanya dalam diam. Juli hangat yang tak pernah mampu mengobarkan jiwa mudanya .

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Bibir pria bermarga Uchiha bergerak tanpa suara bahkan angin pun tak mampu mencuri dengar. Sasuke terus menatap sosok indah di depannya, ia ikut tersenyum ketika sosok itu tersenyum, saat sosok itu tertawa senyuman di bibirnya bahkan semakin lebar. Tak ada hari yang lebih menggairahkan dari menatap wajah orang yang dicintai, begitulah apa yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Saat sosok yang diperhatikannya berjalan ke arahnya, degupan jantung Sasuke bergerak liar tak terkendali. Sasuke sendiri heran dengan kekuatan jantungnya sendiri jika bukan ciptaan Tuhan ia yakin jantungnya sudah rusak setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan orang yg dicintainya itu. Sudah bertahun perasaan cintanya tersimpan dan tak berubah sedikit pun, malah rasa itu semakin menjalar menguasai tiap biliknya lalu mengatupkan sebuah kata maha indah yakni, cinta.

"Sasuke-kun! Hari ini aku bahagia sekali. Tebak apa yang membuatku bahagia?" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar celoteh orang terkasihnya.

Hinata kini sudah duduk bersebelahan di kursi tempat mereka biasa berkumpul di kafe langganan mereka, sejak tadi Sasuke terus memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya, Kiba.

Hinata suka sekali menggoda Kiba, dan Kiba biasa menanggapi candaan itu dengan bersikap seolah ia sedang ditindas oleh anak balita.

"Hm ..." Sasuke pura-pura berpikir keras, "Apa kau mendapat tawaran menjadi model iklan mobil mewah?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya begitu antusias, dia ingin cepat mengatakan kabar bahagianya, namun ia juga ingin membuat teman dekatnya yang satu ini penasaran setengah mati.

"Kau ditawari bermain sinetron?" Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke bertanya langsung pada Hinata.

"Akh! Sasu-chan. Ayo pikirkan lagi!" Hinata merajuk. Ia kan ingin membuat Sasuke penasaran, tapi malah ia yang penasaran dengan pikiran Sasuke. Kira-kira Sasuke akan senang tidak yah, mendengar kabar darinya.

"Hmmmm ..., " Sasuke bergumam, seolah ia kembali berpikir keras, "Kau dapat libur dari agensimu?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Seseorang yang kau kagumi menelepon nomermu?" Sasuke menampakan mimik evilnya.

"Ya ampuun! Mana mungkin Tsunade-sama mengenalku? Dia kan aktris legendaris." Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku baru tahu idolamu, Tsunade-sama. Kupikir orang yang kau kagumi itu Naruto-senpai, lawan mainmu itu. Oh, iya apa drama TV kalian akan segera berakhir?"

"Tidak! Sepertinya kau sangat ingin acara kami cepat berakhir, ya?

Sasuke ingin sekali menjawab ya, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Hinata salah paham.

"Bukan begitu," Sasuke menyangkal "Arghh! Aku menyerah, kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran, sebenarnya ada kabar gembira apa sih?" Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata senang bisa membuat Sasuke benar- benar penasaran.

"Begini Sasu-chan." Hinata sengaja menggantung kata-katanya, ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke lebih jauh.

"Apa?" Sasuke mulai tak sabaran.

"Kau tahu ini kan bulan Juli."

Hinata semakin membuat Sasuke tampak bodoh, tentu ia ingat betul dengan bulan ini, bahkan ia tau betul sekarang tepat tanggal 23 Juli adalah hari kelahirannya. Ia bahkan masih ingat betul dengan kejutan yang dibuat oleh seluruh teman dan rekan kerjanya yang hampir semuanya model.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Apa kau tidak sadar dari semalam aku belum memberimu hadiah." Hinata tersenyum malu, sejak beberapa hari ini Hinata memang terus memikirkan hadiah apa yang ingin ia berikan pada sahabat tersayangnya itu. Hingga akhirnya beberapa menit yang lalu ia punya ide, hadiah apa yang pantas diterima oleh Sasuke. Hadiah yang sangat spesial dari seorang Hyuuga, tentu dengan ide briliannya. Hinata menampakkan senyum bangga karena telah mampu memikirkan hadiah berharga ini. Ia pikir Sasuke pasti akan senang dengan hadiah yang akan ia berikan.

"Jadi kau ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untuk mengejutkanku?" Sasuke tersenyum, tiba-tiba ia merasakan taburan kelopak bunga berwarna-warni menghujani hatinya.

"Kejutan?" Hinata bertanya lugu, hati Hinata memang sepolos bayi. Kenapa ia tak mengiyakan saja untuk lebih menyenangkan hati Sasuke.

"Bukan! Mana mungkin ini bisa disebut kejutan, jika aku akan mengatakannya padamu Sasu." Hinata yang polos menjelaskan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm . . . Baiklah apa hadiah yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Sasuke tetap antusias dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata. Jelas hadiah ini bukan dalam bentuk benda, Sasuke pernah dengar kalau Hinata tak akan memberikan hadiah dalam bentuk barang sebagai hadiah pada hari spesialnya tahun ini. Mungkin Hinata akan memberikan hatinya, dan membalas cintanya. Memikirkannya membuat Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sasuke-chan!" Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Susu-chan, kemarilah akan kubisikkan sesuatu." Hinata menempatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Sasuke, bibir mungilnya bergerak.

"APA!" Wajah Sasuke memerah, hatinya terasa sakit.

* * *

 **8888**

* * *

Hinata begitu sibuk dengan rencananya sendiri, pada hari ia membisikkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sasuke, ia mengira wajah Sasuke yang terlihat memerah itu karena malu. Padahal Sasuke sendiri, setelah mengetahui apa yang ingin diberikan Hinata, ia memutuskan segera pergi dari hadapan Hinata karena ia terlalu marah dan tak mau mendengar perkataan konyolnya lagi. Hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak mengetahui orang yang dicintainya tidak peka sama sekali dengan perasaan yang ia miliki untuknya. Jadi Sasuke membiarkan saja apa yang akan Hinata lakukan, Sasuke akan menerima apa saja yang akan Hinata lakukan untuknya.

"Neesan, kau akan datangkan? Hmmm ... Ya ... ya." Hinata tampak berbincang dengan seseorang di telepon, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam dan berlalu meninggalkannya, "Haik, aku mengerti. Sasuke-chan tentu akan senang sekali."

Kiba dan Shino yang berada di samping Hinata hanya menggeleng berbarengan, mengetahui rencana teman dekatnya yang ingin sekali memberikan hadiah yang sebetulnya akan sangat membuat lelaki berwajah dingin itu kecewa. Di studio ini, ah tidak! Di dunia ini hanya Hinata seorang yang tak mengerti dan tidak peka dengan perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Segala perhatian Sasuke padanya adalah bentuk cinta seorang laki -laki bukan cinta seorang teman, namun Hinata tak juga sadar ia malah ingin membantu Sasuke untuk mempersatukannya dengan Karin-senpai, anggota K-Angel yang sering digosipkan oleh model sekelas Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi, hadiah Hinata untuk Sasuke itu berupa bantuan untuk mendapatkan Karin-senpai, sang penyanyi papan atas.

Step awal, ia akan membuat acara makan malam romantis untuk Sasuke dan Karin. Hinata membicarakannya dengan semangat seorang koki pembuat kue paling mewah, tapi Sasuke menanggapinya dengan perasaan enggan memakan kue yang disajikan sang koki, ia sama sekali tidak suka. Mungkin setelah memakannya dengan getir dia diam -diam akan memuntahkannya.

"Sasuke-chan, segalanya sudah kuatur dengan sempurna." Hinata bicara dengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir melewatinya dari dalam kamar ganti. Mereka sedang fitting baju yang akan diperagakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah bekerja keras." Sasuke menanggapinya datar lalu ia berjalan kembali menuju kamar gantinya.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke sebenarnya Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu, namun Hinata menganggap Sasuke hanya menahan diri dari perasaan senangnya.

"Ck ... ck ... ck ...," Kiba berdecak, ia baru keluar dari ruangan pemotretan dan menyaksikan kedua orang bodoh itu. Ia memutuskan duduk di sebelah Hinata yang sedang mencoba polesan make-up terbarunya.

Kiba mengelus-elus surai indigo Hinata. "Kalian itu terlihat konyol," sindirnya. Sasuke berlalu tak mau peduli sindiran yang sudah biasa didengarnya, sedang Hinata sendiri sedang asik mengotak-atik handphone-nya.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang tak ingin mendengarkan candaanmu Kiba-kun, hari ini aku sibuk sekali." Hinata kembali menekan nomer di HP-nya mencoba kembali mengecek semua pesanan, dan ia pun sudah mencari banyak informasi tentang apa saja yang disukai Karin-senpai lalu ia akan memesannya atas nama Sasuke.

* * *

 **8888**

* * *

Sampai pada malam berikutnya, segala rencana Hinata mulai terealisasi satu persatu. Dimulai dengan Sebuah acara makan malam romantis, nonton film lalu berbincang di kamar hotel yang di sediakan Hinata khusus untuk mereka berdua, rencana memesan hotel sebenarnya itu ulah Kiba. Dan saat ini pun Hinata dan Kiba sudah menanti kedatangan pasangan SasukeKarin itu datang ke hotel yang sudah dipesan oleh mereka berdua. Namun, setelah sampai pada tahap ini hati Hinata terasa mengganjal, ia mulai meresahkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ia resahkan. Pikiran Hinata berputar-putar sampai putarannya terasa hingga kelambungnya, ia tiba-tiba merasakan muak yang tak tahu dari mana datangnya.

Hinata jadi memikirkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan seorang lelaki dan perempuan di kamar hotel? Saat hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa ada orang lain, tepatnya tanpa ada dirinya. Andai ia bisa ikut dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti saran Kiba, Hinata melirik ke arah Kiba yang enak-enakkan berbaring di kamar hotel tempat mereka menguntit. Bukan Hinata jika ia sampai kehabisan akal, ia sengaja menyewa kamar sebelah untuk mengawasi pasangan Sasuke-Karin. Dan setiap 10 menit sekali Hinata memesan sesuatu untuk dibawakan ke dalam kamar hotel itu. Ia berpikir Sasuke akan aman dari terkaman wanita yang bersamanya di dalam sana. Tunggu! kenapa ia harus mengkhawatirkan hal semacam ini. Bukankah rencana awalnya ia ingin mempersatukan dua sejoli di dalam sana.

Empat puluh lima menit SasuKarin di dalam sana dan sudah hampir 20 menit berlalu Hinata tak memesan sesuatu untuk diantarkan kedalam kamar hotel yang saat ini sedang ia awasi dengan frustasi.

Kiba yang sebenarnya sudah amat jengah akhirnya angkat suara. "Kupikir Sasuke sedang memulai aksinya." Kiba mulai memprovokasi perasaan Hinata.

"Kenapa sepi sekali ya?" Kiba menempelkan telinganya ke tembok, diikuti oleh Hinata, mereka mengira dapat mendengar suara dari kamar sebelah.

"Eh!?" perasaan Hinata kembali gelisah.

"Diawali sebuah ciuman yang panas lalu berlanjut pada tahap yang lebih liar," lanjut Kiba.

Pikiran Hinata semakin kalut hingga tanpa sadar ia pun berlari menghampiri kamar SasuKarin, menggedor pintunya seolah ia adalah petugas yang berusaha menangkap pasangan mesum dari balik kamar hotel ini.

"Sasuke-chan, buka! Buka pintunya Sasu-chan, ini aku." Hampir 5 menit Hinata terus menggedor pintu kamar hotel itu, namun orang di dalam sana terkesan tak terusik sama sekali.

"Karin-senpai, itu sepertinya Hinata. Aku akan membuka—"

"Tidak!"Karin menjawab tegas. "Biarkan saja dulu."

"Tapi ... Senpai."

"Biarkan dia tahu betul apa yang sedang ia lakukan terhadapmu, lagi pula kau bilang ini semua rencananya bukan?" Karin pun tentu sudah tahu situasi di antara SasukeHinata ini, semua orang tahu perasaan Sasuke, kecuali Hinata yang lugunya tidak ketulungan.

"Hu ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... Sasu-chan ini Aku Hinata. Buka pintunya! Hiks hiks." Karena lama pintu itu tak terbuka akhirnya Hinata menangis sambil terduduk bersandar di depan pintu kamar hotel SasuKarin "Sasu-chan ... hiks ... hiks."

Kiba menemani Hinata, ia mencoba menenangkan temannya itu dan ikut bersandar di depan pintu kamar Sasuke bersama Hinata.

Sasuke mulai khawatir dengan suara tangisan yang terdengar dari luar, ia tahu betul itu suara Hinata. Mendengar orang yang dicintainya menangis hati Sasuke jadi resah tak terkendali.

"Se-senpai." Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati pada Karin " I- itu ..."

"Ckk!" Karin berdecak lalu beranjak bediri melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu yang tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh dinding toilet yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu masuk.

Saat pintu terbuka tubuh Hinata dan Kiba terjengkang berbarengan. "Aduh!" Keduanya mengaduh.

"Aaaaaaaah!" suara rintihan dan jeritan Hinata-Karin-Kiba terdengar susul menyusul.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kiba ikut menjerit bersama Karin, bahkan suaranya terdengar lebih kuat dan nyaring dari suara perempuan.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara jeritan Kiba -Karin bergegas menuju pintu kamar " Hinata! Apa yang ...? Eh!" Di depannya terlihat tubuh Kiba yang sedang terbaring, kepalanya jatuh tepat di bawah selangkangan Karin yang saat itu hanya memakai dress terusan sebatas lutut, dari bawah sana tentu Kiba bisa melihat dengan jelas apa misteri dibalik dress biru seksi yang kini dikenakan Karin. Melihat adegan itu wajah Sasuke Sweetdrop tampak seperti anime kodok yang sedang menahan diri ke toilet.

* * *

 **8888**

* * *

Hinata terduduk sambil menunduk di pinggiran ranjang yang seharusnya milik Sasuke dan Karin-senpai malam ini. Sedang Sasuke terus memandang ke arah Hinata dengan pandangan tajam seolah ia kesal karena acaranya sudah diganggu oleh sosok manis yang kini terus diam seribu bahasa itu.

"Sasu—" Dengan gugup Hinata mulai membuka suara, "Tadi i-itu. A-aku ..." Hinata mendongakkan wajah menunduknya ke arah Sasuke, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menakutkan ia kembali menunduk.

"Haaaah!" Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjangnya. Ia beranjak ke hadapan Hinata lalu berlutut di depannya

"Apa sakit?" Tangan Sasuke terjulur mengusap pipi Hinata yang memerah. Setelah kejadian Mistery dibalik dress biru oleh Kiba, Karin langsung minta pulang, dan Kiba akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Karin pulang.

Karin yang merasa sudah terlanjur dipermalukan tentu tidak langsung pulang begitu saja, ia menghadiahkan Hinata sesuatu yang akan selalu diingatnya seumur hidup. Dengan sangat bersemangat Karin menjembel kedua pipi Hinata begitu gemasnya seoalah ia sedang berperan sebagai Misae, mamah Sin-chan yang sedang murka mirip iblis lengkap dengan taringnya.

"Karin-senpai sangat mengerikan." Hinata merajuk sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih betah mengelus pipi kirinya, Hinata memindahkan usapan telapak tangan Sasuke ke pipi kanannya. "Sebelah sini juga sakit Sasu."

"Itu karena kau nakal, Hime!" Kini kedua tangan Sasuke menagkup wajah mungil Hinata. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecupi kedua pipi Hinata yang terlihat menggairahkan, membuatnya tak mampu menahan diri. Tubuh Hinata menegang, Saat bibir seksi dan hangat itu menyentuhnya. Perlakuan ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan dan rasanya sangat mendebarkan tetapi juga menyenangkan.

"Sasu-chan maaf ya, aku sudah mengganggu acaramu."

"Sudahlah."

"Maaf, lain kali aku akan merancang kencan yang lebih romantis antara kau dan Karin-senpai, tapi tidak boleh ada berbincang di Kmar Hotel, oke?"

Sasuke kembali mengembuskan napasnya yang berat terdengar lebih panjang dan kasar, mirip seperti dengusan sapi, namun Sasuke tak mungkin bisa jengah pada Hinata. Jika pun ia kecewa, Sasuke tak pernah bisa menyalahkan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu lirih.

"Ya?" Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis? Saat kau memutuskan untuk mengganguku apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau mengganggu kami? Kenapa kau begitu ingin mempersatukanku dengan Karin-senpai? Kenapa kau …." Perkatan Sasuke terputus tiba-tiba ia merasa lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia bingung dengan sikap Hinata. Apa sebaiknya ia menyerah saja, lalu mulai belajar melupakan rasa cintanya.

"Ano ... Aku, aku rasa. Aku ..."

"Apa Hinata!? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran.

" Itu ... Kukira akuuu. Aku Hiks ... Hiks ..." Hinata begitu tak sanggup mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah ia rasakan semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, namun ia begitu takut.

"Hey!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan lembut."Tenanglah! Aku minta maaf jika aku kasar terhadapmu." Sasuke mengira Hinata menangis karena pertanyaan- pertanyaannya yang terlalau menekan.

"Sasuke, Daisuki..." Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam dekapan Sasuke yang hangat. Jantung Sasuke berdesir kuat seakan ada angin musim semi dalam jantungnya.

"Hinata." Tangan kekar Sasuke semakin mendekap tubuh Hinata begitu erat "Aishiteru, Hinata-chan." Bibir Sasuke mengukir senyum dibalik punggung Hinata, tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir, air mata kebahagiaan yang mampu mencairkan hatinya yang beku selama ini. Sasuke merasakan dadanya basah, mungkin Hinata pun sedang menangis karena bahagia.

"Sasuke ... Happy birthday."

"Terima kasih, Hime. Kau tahu ... hatimu adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah kumiliki.

Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya saling mengakui perasaannya masing-masing, melihat lebih dalam pada kejujuran hati masing-masing. Mereka saling melepaskan perasaan ragu yang selama ini menghalangi kata cintanya. Jika kamu terus merasa takut untuk memulai, kamu tidak akan pernah memiliki masa-masa indahmu. Ijinkan hatimu untuk bicara jujur, setelah itu kamu baru bisa melangkah pada step yang lebih luas lagi. Entah kau akan bisa memiliki, atau kau harus bisa melepaskan. Setidaknya berbahagialah karena kau masih bisa merasakan cinta.

Selesai.

Semoga berbahagia.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai dalam semalam, belum sempat editing. Maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik nama.


End file.
